


Damian's First Kiss...es?

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Damian's First [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Caught, First Kiss, Good Intentions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13





	Damian's First Kiss...es?

It had been after a mission with Jon and Colin. The three had gone back to the manor for a sleepover Damian had invited them for. The group walked up the mansion's stairs, walking into Damian's room. Colin had picked a movie for them to watch and they all soon settled down on Damian's bed staring at the TV screen.

 

 

 

 

"Colin?" Damian began, as the scene started to get more intimate. "What are the rating's on this movie?" Colin looked at him and shrugged.

 

 

 

 

"I dunno. I just picked the first movie that Jason handed to me." Damian and Jon slowly turned their heads to face the redhead. Then, Damian instantly got up and took out the movie, reading the title. 

 

 

 

 

"Fifty Shades of... _TODD!_ " The 14 year old ran out of the bedroom, startling the two on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do'ya think he's going to kill me later?" Jason whispered from inside Damian's closet that he, Tim and Dick were hiding in. 

 

 

 

 

"What do _you_ think Jason?" Tim said, glaring at the back of Jason's head, as he was squished between Dick and him. "Ugh. You both are literally going to _crush me_."

 

 

 

 

Dick laughed a bit. "Sorry baby bird. I know Jason's kinda fat." The Red Hood tried turning around, but it ended with all of them falling out of the closet and onto the bedroom floor.

 

 

 

 

 

They then all looked up and gaped at what they saw.

 

 

 

 

Damian and Colin's lips were mushed together as Jon was hugging Damian's middle. The three soon noticed them and parted instantly, Damian's face heating up in an instant, then growing into one of pure _rage_.

 

 

 

 

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!_ " He screamed, then Jason snapped back.

 

 

 

 

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING COLIN?!_ " Damian opened his mouth but then shut it, crossing his arms and looking away.

 

 

 

 

Jon looked between every. "Um...we've actually been dating for a while..."

 

 

 

 

Dick instantly glared at the three of them. " _What_."

 

 

 

 

The three ran out of the room to get away from Dick's wrath.


End file.
